First Date
by Stephanie Scully
Summary: Takes place somewhere in Season 7, my favorite season, before William was conceived. I love telling the untold story. We never knew how or when it happened. What if Mulder asked Scully out on a date? This is after “Millennium”. A kiss leads to a date. And


Takes place somewhere in Season 7, my favorite season, before William was conceived. I love telling the untold story. We never knew how or when it happened. What if Mulder asked Scully out on a date? This is after "Millennium". A kiss leads to a date. And a promise of more to come…

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter, though I would love to share them, I don't own them and I am making no money here. I have nothing. Please don't sue.

Chapter 1

Mulder shuffled the files in front of him on the desk. He knew he should clean up a bit. The office was beginning to resemble his apartment. He stacked up the files and proceeded to straighten the many piles of papers and reports, organizing them into categories: new, old, older. His categories. Scully would probably have a better system. She was the more methodical part of their little team. But she refused to clean up after him. "Do I look like your mother Mulder?" she would ask. _No you most definitely do not_ he would think to himself, pausing to take in the amused look in her crystal clear blue eyes.

Those eyes. He paused while picking up the random stray paper clips from the desk. He loved her eyes. He sometimes couldn't tear his gaze from them while she spoke on some scientific rationalization to one of his out-there theories. He may not always agree with her but he always listened. She was the smartest woman he knew, and they made a perfect team. She was coming around to being more accepting of his theories; he was less inclined to always jump to the craziest paranormal explanation. In seven years, they had balanced each other perfectly.

It was a perfect partnership. They agreed, they disagreed, they respected each others views, and they protected each other. Now, as Mulder looked around the much neater basement office, he felt a flutter in his stomach as he thought about how she would react. She may smile. That soft little smile that she so rarely shared with the world. But when she did, it was usually because of something he said. He loved making her smile.

He was going to do it. He would ask her. It may be awkward, but it was something he had to do. They were so close. The kiss on New Years had clinched it for him. He loved her. Not love like he might love a friend who had been by his side for seven years, but _love_ as in wanting to spend the rest of his life looking into her crystal blue eyes.

But working together on the X-Files would make any personal relationship incredibly difficult. Not to mention it was against regulations. But what the FBI didn't know wouldn't hurt, Mulder thought. And besides, he was the last one to abide by regulations.

She'd say yes right? He started to panic a little. He didn't know the extent of her feelings. Maybe he'd just look like an idiot. He didn't care. He knew what he needed to do. And he knew her well. He had felt instances of the attraction between them. But she was always the consummate professional. It didn't matter; someone had to make a move. And Mulder would be the one to make it.

He ran his hand through his dark hair and re-tucked his shirt into his pants. He heard the soft click of heels in the hallway leading to the office. He quickly returned to his position behind the desk and grabbed a file from the "old" pile and pretended to be engrossed by it.

"Morning Mulder," she came through the door in her usual business-like manner and hung her coat on the rack near the door. She looked at him sitting behind the desk. His shirt was wrinkled, his tie was loosened, his hair stuck up a little in back. She smiled. He looked like a little boy who had been rolling around on the playground. She tried to ignore the warm tingle that ran through her.

"What are you reading?"

He closed the folder and returned it to the pile. "Nothing. Just trying to catch up." His eyes shifted back and forth, a sign for her to look around at his work. "Notice anything?"

"You cleaned," she said. She sounded pleased. She _was_ pleased. She had been after him to clean his desk since 1996. "Very nice. I can see the top of the desk."

"Thanks," he spun side to side in his chair watching as she walked to her smaller desk in the office, stood with her back to him and began reading a file of her own. Mulder cleared his throat.

"Scully, can I ask you something?"

She looked up and turned toward him. "Sure. What is it?"

"What would you say to dinner Friday night?" His voice was casual, breezy. He didn't want to scare her. He had made his way across the room and stood in front of her. He had to look down slightly. Even in her tall, wedged heels she only came up to his chin. In her bare feet, her face met the middle of his chest. He remembered hugging her in the hospital while she was getting treatment for her cancer. His chin had rested on top of her head. So small, yet she packed quite a punch when it was needed.

Her brows came together. She considered his question. "What's the occasion?" She couldn't imagine why he would be asking this now. They had eaten dinner together many times, but it was usually while on a case, at a roadside diner or chain restaurant. Sometimes it was pizza at his place. Or Chinese food at hers. Neither ever had to ask; it usually just happened because neither had much of a social life. That and they did really enjoy spending time together.

"I thought you and I could have dinner. Friday. That Cajun restaurant you've wanted to try." Mulder was shifting his weight. It was never this hard asking a woman out. Not that he did it often. But this was different.

Scully got that look on her face, the one she got when he suggested the moth man in the forest or the alien cockroaches.

"I don't get it. Do you mean like a…date?" She drew out the word "date" as if she wanted to make sure she heard it right.

"Well if that's what you want to call it, yeah. How about it?" Mulder was relaxing now. He felt bolder now. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

Scully felt another tingle. She shook her head slightly in disbelief. _This can't be happening_, she thought. This was _Mulder_. She'd admit to having thought about a moment like this. But their relationship was not one that followed the usual pattern: boy meets girl, boy asks girl out, boy and girl fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. Dating Mulder? No she never considered it. She already loved him. She didn't need to date him. Dating is what women did to find a person to love, with whom to share, spend their life and grow old with.

But there he was, wrinkled and disheveled, looking at her with those soulful hazel eyes. _He's afraid I am going to say no_, she thought. Her heart ached inside at the idea of him being sad or hurt because of her.

"Mulder are you talking about a _date_ date? One where you wear a nice shirt, come pick me up at my apartment and I wear a nice dress that I have to go shopping for before Friday, and dab perfume behind my knees because that's what women are supposed to do for reasons I have never quite understood." She was babbling, teasing him a little, but she still wanted to make sure he wasn't playing an elaborate Mulderesque joke.

"Yeah Scully. C'mon don't make me beg. I want to take you out. Away from work, no work talk, just you and me, enjoying a nice dinner and each other's company." He took her hand. They rarely touched so intimately. Scully knew he was serious. "What do you say?"

Scully looked at her hand in his. It felt good. His hands were warm and soft. His thumb caressed the top of her hand. She pursed her lips together and then took a breath before she answered.

"Mulder…you got yourself a date."

Chapter 2

The phone rang in Scully's apartment while she carefully applied mascara to her eyelashes. She hurried out of the bathroom to grab it. She was dressed in her brand new dress, her short red hair was curled, fluffed up a little more than usual. The butterflies in her stomach were unbearable.

"Hello."

"Dana? It's mom."

"Mom. Hi." Scully was still breathing hard from her dash from the bathroom. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:43. Mulder would be there in 17 minutes.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"Actually I was getting dressed. I'm uh going out tonight." She prayed her mom wouldn't ask. It was too complicated to get into now.

"You have a date?" The surprise in her mother's voice was hard to miss.

"Uh yeah and he'll be here any minute. Can I call you tomorrow?" The clock now read 6:45.

"Dana who are you going out with? Where did you meet him?" Margaret Scully was not stupid. Her daughter had not been out on a real date in nearly seven years. The only man she ever spoke of was Fox Mulder. Margaret like Fox. He was a good man and Dana seemed utterly devoted to him. Maybe she misread the signs, but Margaret was sure there was no other man in her daughter's life.

"Actually, I am going out with, uh, Mulder." Scully closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair in preparation for the barrage of questions that would certainly come.

"Well, then, I won't keep you." There was a silence. "I am glad for you sweetheart. Have a wonderful time. Call me tomorrow." Scully was silently grateful for her mother's discretion, but she knew she would have plenty of questions tomorrow.

"Ok mom. Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She placed the phone down and checked the clock again. 6:51. She rushed back into the bathroom and quickly applied the rest of her makeup. She looked down at her feet. "Shoes would be a good idea," she said to herself as she went to her closet.

"Damn!" Scully heard the knock as she fumbled around the closet floor. She checked her watch. 6:55. Mulder was early. "For the first time in our seven year partnership, he chooses tonight to be early," she muttered as she found the shoes she had been looking for. She stood up and struggled to slip the shoes on while balancing on one foot. The knock got louder.

"I'll be right there!" She called out hoping he could hear her from her room.

Scully straightened up and checked herself in the mirror behind her door. She had left work early the day before to go shopping. Why? She had no idea. She could have worn any number of dresses, skirts, or blouses hanging in her closet. But she had walked the mall for two hours before finding this dress. It was perfect, an emerald green that highlighted her red hair, shorter than the skirts she normally wore, but that was okay right? Scully was worried. The spaghetti straps and rouched satin material made an overall sexier look than she was used to. But she knew Mulder would like it. He'd definitely like it. The thought of him seeing her like this made the flutter start in her stomach again.

She grabbed her purse and black shawl from the bed and headed to the living room to answer the door.

Chapter 3

Mulder knew he was early. He couldn't help it. He was excited. He knew Scully had left the office early yesterday to shop for something to wear on their date. He smiled to himself thinking of her trying to impress him. Little did she know she could show up wearing her old stinky bathrobe and she would still take his breath away.

He had gone for a different look himself. Black pants, a white sport shirt opened at the collar and a new black sport coat. He looked smooth, casual yet sophisticated. He hoped she liked the coat. He had gone shopping too.

In his hand was a rose. He wanted to bring more. But he knew Scully appreciated simple gestures. This rose was perfectly shaped, deep crimson and white. Fire and ice, the woman in the flower shop told him. Perfect.

He waited for her to open the door. He knew he could use his key and go in, but this wasn't their usual night out. He was determined to make this a perfect evening. He would wait.

He heard her footsteps get closer and then the deadbolt was being unlocked. The door opened and Mulder caught his breath. She was gorgeous. Shiny red hair curled softly and hit just below her chin, gold hoops dangled from her earlobes. Her lips were colored a sparkling pink shade. And the dress! He had never seen her wear anything so feminine. She always dressed feminine. Pressed pants and suits, long skirts that hugged her curves, but they left a lot to the imagination. The dress was short revealing her legs, making them look longer than they were. The straps were thin and low neckline emphasized her small, full breasts, giving him a little more of a view than he was used to. Stunned, he took a deep breath and smiled a shy smile while holding out the rose.

"For you." She gave him a look, a mix of surprise, and pure joy. She took the rose and looked into his eyes. He was nervous, she could tell, but he hid it well. He looked amazing. Masculine, in a Hollywood heartthrob kind of way. He was sexy, yet he still had that boyish glint in his eyes.

"Thank you Mulder. You look great."

"And you Scully…there aren't any words to describe how beautiful you look right now." His eyes didn't leave hers. He took her hand and kissed it gallantly. In that moment Scully felt like the heroine of a Victorian novel.

"Shall we go?" Scully asked as she pulled the door closed and locked it.

"Your chariot awaits Madame." He said in a phony accent holding his head up and offering her his arm. She giggled. Arm in arm they headed for Mulder's car.

**Chapter 4**

In the dim restaurant, the soft sound of jazz trio played in the corner. Mulder leaned back in his chair and watched as Scully polished off the last of the French vanilla ice cream and chocolate brownie in front of her. She licked her fork somewhat provocatively and placed it down on the plate. She looked at him and gave a guilty smile.

"I hope you weren't waiting for the last bite. I know we were supposed to share."

"No no that's fine. I know your weakness for chocolate. I'm just glad I got my one bite before you jabbed your fork into my hand." Mulder laughed. She gave him that look that said 'Watch it'.

Dinner had been an amazing experience. Scully had been afraid of the ramifications of dating her partner. What if they had nothing to talk about? They had spent seven years in the same office, driving for hours at a time in rental cars and flying from one case to another. They had never run out of things to say. But it was mostly work related. Or some highly philosophical drabble that Mulder would create. Jokes on occasion. Scully was afraid that the night's conversation would turn to monsters, aliens and conspiracies, proving that maybe they were only compatible because of the X-Files.

But once again Scully was surprised by Mulder. They touched on every topic from Scully's childhood fear of clowns to Mulder's naked streak across the stage at his high school prom (Scully laughed for a full ten minutes at that revelation). Scully found herself drawn even more to his boyish charm, his charm and wit. And the way he listened to her, eyes fixed on her face expectantly as if waiting for her to reveal the secrets to the universe.

"You know it's after 10 o'clock Mulder," Scully glanced around at the almost empty restaurant. "We are going to close the place."

Fox Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of his partner as she spoke. He didn't want the evening to end. Luckily he knew it wasn't going to.

"Well that's why, we should take a drive down the street," he said as he took out his wallet. "Wow Scully," he motioned to the bill in his hand. "You're an expensive date." Scully threw her napkin at him pretending to be insulted.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Mulder held the door open, allowing her to pass in front of him. He guided her into the car, his hand gently placed at the small of her back. It was a simple gentlemanly gesture. He'd done it a lot over the years. Scully always found it comforting.

"What do you say Scully? Care to cut a rug?" Mulder started the car and pulled onto the nearly empty street.

"Dancing? Really?" Scully was shocked. They had danced together once, that club, Cher in concert…he had held her close. She remembered that moment as if it were yesterday.

"Yeah there's this place on 1st Avenue, live music tonight. So I thought we'd go take a listen." He spoke so casually, watching the road, but he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She looked pleased with the idea.

Mulder was feeling good about how the evening was going. Scully was so relaxed tonight. It was a side he'd seen so seldom. He loved seeing her laugh, not worrying about a government conspiracy or an autopsy. She even shot back at him with a couple of one liners of her own.

She was lovely. And she was the only person in the world he wanted to share this night with.

**Chapter 5**

The club was packed. Mulder and Scully found their way to an open table and placed a drink order with the waitress. The band on the stage called themselves Utopia and were playing a cover of a John Mellencamp song Scully had always liked. She snuck a look around. Several couples were on the dance floor. They all seemed around her and Mulder's age. _This must not be the place for the college crowd_, Scully thought to herself.

They ordered drinks and found an empty table near the bar. The band started another number, a familiar Tears for Fears song.

She noticed Mulder tapping his foot as he swirled his gin and tonic. He looked at her expectantly.

"What do you think?"

She smiled and sipped her wine. "They're good. I love this song."

"Just wait. Apparently it's 80's night." He grinned. The 80's weren't exactly his favorite times, but he loved a lot of the music. He had seen a few of her CDs and knew she was a fan too.

The song ended and the crowd gave an enthusiastic cheer. The lights changed and the band shifted into a new song. Mulder recognized it. He tapped his foot and stood up grabbing Scully by the hand.

"C'mon! Hall and Oates! We gotta dance to this one," Mulder shouted over the band. Scully laughed. She recognized the song, "Maneater" and could feel herself started to get into the beat.

On the floor, couples were spinning, dipping and moving to the beat. Mulder held Scully's right hand and spun her. She laughed, not quite believing that Fox Mulder was actually dancing. She laughed again as he showed off a Michael Jackson type spin on his heels. He came up close to her, grabbed her hand again and spun her out again. She shimmied a little, feeling a little brazen. Her heart was pounding as he pulled her into him again. They were still laughing and sweating three songs later. Mulder's sleeves had been rolled up, his tie undone; Scully had ditched her heels and was dancing barefoot after she noticed a few other women doing the same.

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Mulder put his arm around his date and looked down at her. Her face was flushed, her mascara was a little smudged, but she still looked amazing.

"How about a drink? You look like you just ran ten miles." She laughed.

"Yours must have been a marathon," she retorted. His hair was damp and clinging to his forehead. A trickle of perspiration made its way down the side of his face. Scully shivered at the site of him.

They walked towards their table. Scully bent down to put her shoes back on and Mulder ordered two bottles of water from the waitress. Suddenly the lights dimmed, colored spot lights moved across the dance floor.

"This song is for all you lovers out there," the lead singer's husky voice carried through the speakers. The piano started a solo, a familiar riff. Scully looked at Mulder with surprise. "Walking in Memphis", the song they had danced to two years ago. Mulder was shocked as well. Pure coincidence she would say, but Mulder took it as a sign. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and stood up. He extended his hand to his petite red-headed date. She smiled and took his hand. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Scully's heart pounded. This was surreal. In a lot of ways this night felt like any other evening she had spent with her partner. Though most of those nights included long car rides to strange towns, pizza in a motel room while reading over police reports and listening to Mulder theorize about the paranormal aspects of the case. Occasionally they would have an evening together not work related, initiated by Mulder who seemed to not have much of an existence outside of the X-Files and Scully. She didn't feel sorry for him; she was flattered he would want to spend his spare time with her. She never said it, but she loved the time they spent together.

And now, Dana Scully was dancing with her partner, their bodies swayed in unison, his hand rested gently at the small of her back. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and tilted her head up to look at his face. He looked down at her and gave a timid smile. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Has my dancing improved since the last time?" His voice was a husky whisper that sent a chill down her spine.

"Mmmm, yes I would say so." She could smell his aftershave. It was the same brand he wore everyday, but now, he was so close, and it was overwhelmingly seductive. She looked into his eyes. Their lips were dangerously close. She could feel his breath on her face. _Kiss me Mulder_, she chanted to herself in her mind, hoping he could read her thoughts.

He wanted to kiss her. She was so close. He started to move in. Just then she sighed and laid her head against his chest.

_Touched down in the land of the delta blues…in the middle of the pouring…rain_

The last notes of the piano faded as the song ended to applause from the crowd. Reluctantly, Mulder pulled away from his partner. He continued to hold her hand in his.

**Chapter 6**

They left the club hand in hand at 2:15 in the morning. Neither could believe how late it was. They had danced to several more songs and laughed again at Mulder's attempt at the Moonwalk. And they had had a few more drinks. For that reason, Mulder decided it would be better for them to get a taxi back to Scully's apartment. Scully felt lightheaded, not drunk, but was again touched by the way Mulder looked out for her.

They were quiet on the ride to Georgetown. Mulder held Scully's hand, lightly rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. She was tired, he could tell. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was very aware of his caress of her hand. She also knew what usually happened at the end of dates. Her stomach fluttered again when she thought of their near-kiss on the dance floor. Dana Scully was not a woman prone to fantasies of romantic gestures and fairy tales. But seven years with this man had been the longest relationship she'd had with any man.

Mulder turned and glanced at Scully, her head back against the seat, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as she breathed softly. He let go of her hand and rubbed his face absentmindedly. He knew the date was over, and though it had been a while since he'd actually been on a date, he remembered the feeling at the end of the night. Should he kiss her? Does she want him to kiss her? She seemed to on the dance floor. But she had those cocktails in her system. Was she herself? He could never take advantage like that. He respected her too much and respected their friendship.

The cab pulled up to the front of Scully's apartment. They got out of the car, and Mulder asked the cab driver to wait. Mulder guided Scully into the building and to the front door. It was hard to believe it was a mere seven hours ago when she had opened the door for their first "date". And he had fallen in love with her again.

"Thank you Mulder. I honestly can't think of when I had a better time," Scully looked him directly in the eyes, her own eyes sparkling with a smile that had not yet reached her lips.

I'm glad Scully. Only the best for you," he smiled shyly.

Her lips finally turned up at the corners. Her heart was beating rapidly. She leaned against her front door. "Mulder…" she began, just as he started "Scully…" They laughed.

"Go ahead," Mulder offered.

"I um, I just wanted you to know that…"she trailed off. She didn't exactly know what to say. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, what this night had meant, how nervous she was about Monday morning, going back to work knowing what has happened tonight. "…wanted you to know that if you, um want to come in, stay here tonight. I mean, it's late. And tomorrow I can drive you to get your car." _A perfect excuse_, she thought.

Mulder was taken aback. He knew she meant staying over on the couch, but the idea of being so near to her after this night was dangerous. Still, he didn't want to leave her. Ever since the incident with Duane Barry, he hated the idea of her alone at night.

"If it won't be any trouble…ok. I'll go send the cab away. But Scully, I want to end the date first. The right way." She looked back at him with a question in her eyes. Mulder drew himself closer and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned in and their lips met, softly at first, much like their New Years kiss. Then, the kiss deepened. Scully opened her lips as an invitation for his tongue. His tongue played a little with hers as his hands moved from her face down her arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moved her body in closer. His mouth was warm, intense and inviting. Everything that Mulder was.

For the next five minutes, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were the only people on the planet. Their lips hungrily searched the others for an answer to years of unspoken questions. Hands caressed areas of each others bodies that seemed off limits yesterday. Scully pressed in closer to him with her fingers running through his dark hair, and she felt the affect she was having on him. It excited her to know that she, Dana Scully, resident skeptic, the "Ice-Queen" according to others at the Bureau, could turn on the sexy "Spooky" Mulder.

Finally, as if both sensing the need for oxygen, they separated. They breathed heavily, forehead to forehead, neither one wanting to ruin the moment with words. Scully lifted her head to look at Mulder. His face was blank, his "serious face" he called it, but Scully saw something else in his eyes. A look of peace? Adoration? Love? There was so much in those hazel eyes.

"Scully," he whispered huskily into her ear. "I think I'd better go." Her eyebrows furrowed into a look of confusion. "I know you meant it as a gesture of friendship, you're worried about me. Trust me, I don't want to leave you here alone." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "But if I go in there," he motioned to the door, "I think…we may end up in a situation…and trust me, I would love to end up in a situation with you." She gave a little smile and took his hand to show she understood. "I just don't think this is the time for us." He looked at her. Her face had relaxed into a smile and her eyes shone. Mulder cleared his throat and continued. "Although, I do hope our time comes up soon." Trademark Mulder sarcasm.

Scully brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "I think we will have our time Mulder. And we'll always have the basement." He chuckled at her joke. He had rubbed off on her.

"So…I'll see you Monday? I am sure there will be a new and exciting case of the paranormal persuasion that we can argue about," he said as he tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

Scully smiled at the thought. "I am sure there will be. Until Monday…" Scully turned and slipped the key into the door and pushed it open. She flipped the light switch and the room was illuminated behind her. For a moment, Mulder considered changing his mind about staying. Instead he leaned in and kissed Scully softly on the cheek.

"Good night Dana. Sweet dreams." He turned to walk toward the elevator.

She watched him walk away. She considered calling him back, giving him every reason to stay. But he was right: their time would come.

As he got in the elevator, Scully called out gently. "Mulder!" He turned, holding the door open with his hand, waiting. "If you want to do something Sunday…give me a call." She winked at him, gave him one last look and disappeared into her apartment.

Mulder smiled as the elevator door closed. Sunday couldn't come fast enough.

.


End file.
